Pourquoi ? (Traduction)
by Lhumaine
Summary: Harry était tenu fermement par deux mangemorts près de la porte. Ces derniers le serraient si fort, que sa circulation sanguine en était presque coupée, pourtant le sentiment sa mort prochaine ne le dérangeaient pas plus que cela. Ses parents ne le regardaient même pas. One-shot


Hey, me voilà de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour (hehe).

Bref, voilà une autre traduction de Pleasedial123. Je n'ai de nouveau pas eut de nouvelles quand a l'autorisation de publier cette traduction donc, si elle me demande de l'enlever, je le ferais sans m'énerver (Oui je suis une poète XD).

Bonne lecture ;)

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas

Merci à Theisman04 et pour la correction. Je vous adore

Pourquoi ? 

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi lui ?

Pourquoi était-ce toujours _lui_ ?

Les grands yeux verts d'Harry observèrent son père, James Potter, protéger sa mère, Lily Potter, et, surtout, son frère jumeau, Alex Potter.

Ils étaient tous, coincés, dans la Grande Salle. Les tables étaient entourées des visages terrifiés des étudiants. Les mangemorts, vêtus de robes noires et de masques blancs, se tenaient là, semblables à des statues, des fantômes. Ils se tenaient entre chaque table, baguettes tendues prêtes à l'usage en cas de rébellion.

Pour sa part, Harry était tenu fermement par deux mangemorts près de la porte. Ces derniers le serraient si fort, que sa circulation sanguine en était presque coupée, pourtant le sentiment sa mort prochaine ne le dérangeaient pas plus que cela.

Ses parents ne le regardaient même pas.

_Pourquoi Alex venait-il toujours en premier ? _

_Pourquoi Alex avait-il toujours tout leur amour ?_

_Était-ce parce qu'Harry était un Serdaigle ? Était-ce parce qu'il n'était pas le soit disant 'Garçon-qui-a-survécu' ?_

Voldemort marchait au milieu de la Grande Salle, grand et fier, tel un prédateur. Ses robes noires flottaient telles des ombres alors qu'il observait la scène avec des yeux vicieux brillant de satisfaction.

Les professeurs se tenaient en demi-cercle autour de la famille Potter, Dumbledore à leur tête, prêts à en découdre dans une bataille perdue d'avance. Néanmoins, ils n'étaient pas assez stupides pour attaquer en premier. Leurs adversaires n'hésiteraient pas à prendre les élèves en otage le cas échéant. À moins qu'un miracle ne survienne, leur sort était scellé.

Voldemort les regarda avec amusement, ravi de les voir se débattre dans son piège. Puis il posa son regard sur Harry, l'observant tel un prix qu'il avait gagné après moult d'efforts. Les deux sbires de ce dernier ne lui laissaient aucune chance de s'échapper. Un geste de leur Seigneur leur ordonna de relâcher leur proie et de rejoindre leurs congénères. Le cadet des Potter tomba au sol, le bruit de ses genoux touchant la pierre résonnant dans la salle, ses pensées aussi engourdies que son corps. Les mangemorts n'avaient pas été tendres avec lui lorsqu'ils l'avaient chassé, tel un animal dans les couloirs, et ramené ici, dans la Grande Salle.

_Pourquoi ses parents ne se souciaient-ils pas de lui ? _

_Pourquoi personne ne venait-il le sauver ?_

_Était-ce parce qu'ils le trouvaient inutile ? Était-ce parce qu'il n'était pas aussi courageux qu'Alex ?_

Voldemort laissa échapper un rire, un rire cruel, qui résonna dans la salle silencieuse. Puis il leva sa baguette, sœur à celle d'Harry. Le garçon savait ce qui allait arriver. Endoloris. Il cria sous la douleur qui brûlait son corps, ne se souciant pas de retenir ses cris, ne se souciant pas de paraître plus brave qu'il ne l'était. Il se mit en boule et hurla et pleura. Ça faisait mal. Le sort s'arrêta et il fut laissé au sol, haletant et sanglotant, et brisé.

Les parents d'Harry ne le regardaient même pas.

Ils ne semblaient même pas en colère, comme s'ils ne venaient pas d'entendre leurs fils hurler d'une douleur absolue. Cette observation fit pleurer Harry encore plus fort. La douleur de l'âme.

"Tom." Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. "Que veux tu ?"

Harry était étalé sur sol, pleurant et tremblant sous la douleur, et le plus grand sorcier de tous le temps ne lui avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil. Comme il se sentait mal !

_Pourquoi personne ne semblait tenir à lui ?_

_Pourquoi personne n'était en colère de le voir comme ça ?_

_Était-ce parce qu'il était plus petit que les autres ? Était-ce parce qu'il était trop intelligent ?_

"Je veux ta mort." siffla Voldemort. "Je veux gouverner."

Dumbledore ne dit rien. Il aurait pu prédire cette réponse. Voldemort baissa les yeux vers Harry et sa baguette fut levée à nouveau. Tellement de douleur ! Ce dernier hurla de nouveau ; la séance de torture reprenait.

Le Seigneur Noir fit preuve de variété, ne se tenant plus au seul Endoloris. Des flammes lui léchèrent des jambes et des coupures se formèrent sur ses bras, et du verre fondu coulait dans ses veines. Harry pouvait voir, durant les courts moments, où il ne ressentait plus rien, que sa chère famille ne tressaillait même pas. Son cœur hurla de douleur à cette pensée et ses pleurs redoublèrent.

Il était étendu à terre, se fichant de l'état où il se trouvait. Il était brisé. Il voulait juste que la douleur s'arrête. Voldemort l'observa sans émotion. Harry réussit à se mettre à genoux.

"Que me donneriez vous, Potter, pour votre plus jeune fils ? Votre autre garçon ?"

"Jamais ! Nous ne négocierons jamais avec vous, Monstre !" cria James.

Harry sentit un léger rire fou lui échapper alors que l'hystérie commençait à bouillonner dans son esprit. Bien sûr qu'ils n'échangeraient rien contre lui ! Certainement pas pour lui. Pas quand ils avaient l'aîné, le fabuleux, l'héritier.

_Pourquoi personne ne l'appréciait ?_

_Pourquoi personne ne l'aimait ?_

_Était-ce parce qu'il n'aimait pas le Quidditch ? Était-ce parce qu'il aimait les potions ?_

§ Ils ne t'aiment vraiment pas, hein Harry ? § siffla très doucement une voix près de son oreille.

Harry ne répondit pas. Pourquoi se donner cette peine. Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était la vérité.

§ Je ssssais que tu me comprends. §

Comment le savait-il, Harry n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'en saurait jamais la réponse.

§ As-tu peur de la mort, Harry ? §

Avait-il peur...? Oui. Un petit peu. Il avait peur de renaître dans une famille comme la sienne. Peur d'être haï même dans la mort. Mais aussi excité. Excité de savoir qu'il avait peut-être une nouvelle chance. Excité par le fait qu'il pourrait, enfin, se reposer. Il était si fatigué d'être ignoré, d'être le bouc émissaire, de n'être personne.

§ Çsssa me ssssemble être vraiment dommage de te tuer... mais je craint que csssela ne sssssoit nécessaire. Tu comprends, n'est csssse pas ?§

Harry frissonna. Oui. Il comprenait. Même, s'il aurait souhaité ne pas comprendre. Il aurait voulu être ignorant. Ne pas connaître la vie et la mort, l'amour et la haine. Il désirait tellement avoir l'innocence d'être ignorant.

§ Je comprends...§ fut sa réponse.

Répondre n'était pas nécessair, mais il voulait parler pour une fois. Pour montrer qu'il n'était pas ignorant, qu'il était parfaitement au courant de la situation — dans sa totalité —. Et, que sa mort, — et ses conséquences — étaient parfaitement acceptées.

§ Bon garçon. §

_Pourquoi était-il toujours le vilain petit canard ?_

_Pourquoi était-il toujours celui qui ressentait de la peine pour l'action des autres ? _

_Était-ce parce qu'il était le plus jeune ? Était-ce parce que personne ne s'intéressait à lui ?_

Harry leva la tête vers ses parents encore une fois. Il vit leurs expressions impassibles et il avala difficilement sa salive. Il se fichaient vraiment de son sort.

Pourquoi ?... Cela importait peu maintenant. Il laissa ses yeux se fermer. Il sentit Voldemort poser une main sur ses cheveux et les lui caresser. Curieusement, Harry trouva du réconfort dans ce geste. Un mouvement que personne n'avait jamais fait. Pas pour lui en tout cas.

La main disparut mais Harry garda ses yeux fermés. Il entendit le murmure d'une robe, et il savait que Voldemort avait fait un pas en arrière.

"Au revoir Harry Potter, le véritable Garçon-qui-a-survécu." dit Voldemort juste assez fort pour que lui seul puisse l'entende.

Harry connaissait la vérité contenue dans cette phrase. Il l'avait pressenti depuis longtemps. Mais personne ne l'aurait pris au sérieux, et, selon toute probabilité aurait été traité de menteur, jaloux, etc. Et surtout, il avait aussi pris connaissance de la prophétie.

Il savait qu'avec sa mort, le monde sorcier tomberait sous le règne de Voldemort. Il savait que beaucoup allaient mourir, y compris ses parents et son frère. Mais pourquoi s'en soucierait-il ? Ils n'avaient jamais pris soin de lui. Ils ne l'avaient jamais aimé. Alors pourquoi devrait-il se soucier de leur sort ? Tout ce qu'il aurait voulu était un peu d'amour, mais ils n'avaient jamais pu lui en donner, et aujourd'hui, ils allaient payer...

_Pourquoi personne ne l'aimait-il ?_

_Pourquoi tout le monde l'oubliait-il ?_

_Était-ce parce que Dumbledore avait promu son frère ? Était-ce parce qu'il n'était pas assez 'puissant' ?_

Harry sentit la magie de Voldemort monter en puissance et il sut que le moment était venu, en fait, il l'attendait presque. L'air était presque saturé sous la magie et il pouvait pratiquement voir l'ombre de la Mort, patientant. Cela sonnait comme la liberté.

"Avada Kedavra."

Il pouvait imaginer la lumière aveuglante, de la même couleur que ses yeux, que tant de personne craignaient. Il pouvait imaginer les regards impassibles de sa famille. Il pouvait imaginer le même regard chez Dumbledore. De la même façon, il pouvait imaginer celui de Voldemort, intéressant mélange de triomphe et de regret...

Car le Seigneur des ténèbres savait aussi bien que lui que sa mort signifiait la Victoire des Ténèbres. Et franchement, Harry ne pouvait imaginer une seule raison pour laquelle il devrait s'en soucier. La seule chose qui l'intéressait vraiment était...

_Pourquoi ?_

Et son existence mortelle se termina, laissant la voie libre à la destruction du Monde.

Son sourire, figé dans la mort, était lumineux...

~~OO~~

Fin


End file.
